The Chosen Twins Power Rush
by RedSorrowWind
Summary: What happens when two powerful twins are both Marked and sent to the Tulsa House of Night? Will they fit in? Will they take over? Or will they simply fade into the background and let everything be destroyed? Journey with them and find out.
1. Arrival

**The Chosen Twins**

**Chapter One**

**A/N: Okay! This story has no inspiration... I wish people would review... If not, then I don't think I will continue it Thanks for Reading :)**

Alice watched the roads carefully. Oklahoma drivers weren't always as bright as they should be. She was driving her brand new black S-10 Truck. She had gotten it for her birthday. She had taken advantage of their idiot parents' loads of money. Her brother Ryan had neglected this certain privilege. She turned to him.

"I can't believe you actually got me to bring your moped! Ryan...you really need a real car," she said laughing.. She shook her head and honked at another idiot driver who had cut her off. Ryan grinned at her.

"I know I do. But I can't afford a new car. And you know I won't ask **them** for help either. Plus what if you're busy? Then how would I get around,' he asked, very know-it-all like.

Alice was quiet for a minute. "You do have a good point. Oh my God! Can you believe the traffic??? It's like three in the friggin morning," she shouted.

Ryan laughed at her, shaking his black hair. "I know right. It's ridiculous. Where's this place supposed to be anyway," he asked.

Alice thought back for a minute."Uhhh Tulsa I think. From our house I guesstimated about an hour drive. And we- I mean I have been driving about fifty minutes. So we should be almost there," she stated, swerving out of the way of a semi about to crash into her. "

Good," he said. "Because I am tired of being cooped up inside the car. I mean truck," he corrected. He knew how touchy his sister was about mechanics. "Plus...my throat is feeling really dry," he finished. Alice's face went black for a minute. "Ryan? Now that we're vampyres...do you think," she started, looking out her window. "Do you think that we'll have to drink blood," she asked, a little flustered. She instinctively touched her Mark, on her left side, below her collar bone.

Ryan smiled nervously. "Probably, I mean I doubt they eat hot dogs and burgers," he stated, laughing at himself. "But still who knows what's gonna happen to us now. I heard that this," he continued, touching his Mark.

"I heard that this becomes filled in after we've um…'changed.' Alice looked at him. "Yeah..but how do we change," she asked, looking around.. "This looks like the place," she said, looking at the huge iron gates.

Alice stopped the truck and took the keys out of the engine. She let her waist length hair fall down. It glowed in the moonlight. Her hair was very much multi-colored. It was all natural though and most of her friends had been jealous of it back home. It was long and straight, with red and brown highlights. It tinged all throughout her dark blond hair. Ryan did the same. Had long neck length black hair with blond tips. His piercing ice blue eyes shined like the sun itself in the moon. He looked up, smiling at his sister.

"Is this it," Alice asked.

"I have absolutely no idea," he said.

"Looks like the right place. Seems suitable I mean." Alice simply nodded, looking bewildered. She looked towards the front door and saw someone coming.

Neferet was walking very swiftly towards the gate Her long hair flowing behind her. She wore a bright crimson dress and boots that matched. She had worn them specifically for the arrival of their new students. As the High Priestess drew nearer to the gate, it opened. Neferet made her way to the children, smiling very perky. Ryan just stared at her. Alice took control of the situation.

"Hi. Is this the House of Night," she asked. Neferet gave her a warm smile.

"Merry met," she said, putting her fist over her heart in the traditional way. "Yes child it is. I am the High Priestess, Neferet. Think of me like a principal. Now if you will simple park your car over there and come into my office I will get you situated in your new home. Nyx welcomes you into her heart, Alice and you too Ryan," she said. Neferet had pointed to the north east, towards the student parking area. Alice did as she was instructed as swiftly as possible without running into the few cars that were here. She was surprised. Most high schools were full with cars.

"Well that was seriously weird," Ryan said, looking at his sister very puzzled. "How did she know our names? And who the hell is Nyx," he asked, feeling awkward and getting out of the truck. Alice shrugged and locked her doors as she got out.

"I have no clue. But we might as well not look like idiots," she said, heading for Neferet. Ryan shrugged and followed after his sister.

Neferet was waiting with the door open when the two teenagers arrived at the entrance. "Come in Nyx's children," she said. Alice walked in cautiously. "Let's get this over with," Ryan groaned, following after his sister. Neferet nodded to the two and led them down the hall to her office.

"You may take a seat," she said, straightening up a pile of papers on her desk and sitting down. She motioned for them to join her with her hands. Ryan, relieved to get back off his feet, sits in the largest of the three chairs. Alice remained standing. Neferet looked at her strangely. "Aren't you going to sit," she asked sweetly.

Alice stared her down. "No thanks. I'm fine standing," she said bitterly. The High Priestess looked taken aback. She went on with her introduction anyway. "Well first off, you have been marked by Nyx as fledgling of the House of Night. You will stay here until you have completed the Change that Nyx has provided for you," she said. They both looked at her puzzled. Ryan was the first to speak.

"What exactly happens during the 'Change'? And how long does it take," he asked. Neferet paused. "Well, some fledglings don't make the Change. Their bodies reject it and they die. But no matter what, Nyx will always watch over you. Now the fledglings that do complete the Change get theses beautiful markings," she said, moving her hair to show off her own markings.

Alice stared in awe and silence. "So now what do we do," she asked, growing slightly impatient. Neferet pulled out two sheets of paper with printing on it.

"Now we decide your classes," she said. The High Priestess slid Ryan a sheet of paper. "Ryan what classes would you like to take," she asked motherly. Ryan stared at the sheet of paper for a little while. He thought that the classes all intrigued him, so he picked his favorites.

"I would like to take Vampyre Sociology, Equestrian Studies, Poetry and Literature. I have a question also," he said. Neferet smiled and took the paper from his hand.

"You have chosen wonderful classes Ryan. Now what is it you want to ask me" she inquired. Ryan grinned.

"Are we really going to be living here? At the school I mean," he asked.

Neferet chuckled lightly. "Of course. There is a boy's dorm for you and a girl's dorm for your sister," she said shooting a stabbing glance at Alice. "Now you will have to share a room with another student here. So Alice, what classes are you interested in," she asked. Alice took the few steps forward to Neferet's desk and looked at the paper.

Almost instantly after reading them she said,"Sociology, Dram, Poetry, and Equestrian Studies."

Neferet gave them both a smile. "Next you both have the option of changing your original name. As you know, your life here is brand new. We want you to have a fresh start here. A clean slate, so to speak," she said. Ryan thought about it for a few moments.

"I would like to change my name to Reyler Toxin," he said confidently. "Very well then. Reyler Toxin, we welcome you here into Nyx's heart," she said turning to Alice.

Without hesitation, Alice blurted out," Rein's Water. I want to be called Rein though," she said flatly. Neferet smiled. "We welcome you as well."

Neferet smiled at them again. "There are seven rules here at the House of Night. They are:

**Rule #1: ****  
At the House of Night School, classes begin at 8pm and end at 3am. The gym is open until dawn.**

**Rule #2:****  
You can never be far from an adult Vampyre for long. And it's not like you'll turn into a pumpkin. It's a much bigger deal than that.**

**Rule #3: ****  
Formal rituals are held at Nyx's Temple twice a week. At the ceremony's commencement the High Priestess turns to the east, south, west and north to summon (in order) air, fire, water and earth. **

**Rule #4:****  
If one of the cats at the school chooses you, you will belong to him or her. Not the other way around.**

**Rule #5: ****  
Every High Priestess is given an affinity, or special powers, by the Goddess. **

**Rule #6: ****  
If you ever leave school grounds, you cannot wear any part of your uniform (which is primarily basic black) and must conceal all tattoo markings. **

**Rule #7: ****  
Here at the House of Night school, there are no lockers. You will have cabinets in your homeroom. If someone steals something, the vamps will know it. As will Nyx."** When Neferet had finished, she looked at them. The Hight Priestess rose from her seat. "Now if you will please follow me to the Dining Hall, where you will be introduced to your peers and teachers," she said.

**A/N: I'm getting a laptop and pen tablet soon, so i will be updating more often and also be adding some links to my deviant art so you can see my fan art! :)**


	2. Greetings?

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites guys! I think I got five in one day! I was so excited! You made a bonde kid squeal :D**

**Here we go, it's getting juiceh!**

Reyler rose from his seat as well, following close behind Neferet, not wanting to get lost along the way. He was also feeling half-starved. Rein did the same, keeping an eye on her twin brother. "Neferet," Reyler called. She stopped and turned, acknowledging his call. He blushed ever so slightly. "When are we going to get our books? And are we going to meet our room mates at dinner," he asked nervously. The High Priestess smiled at him. The laugh lines around her smile revealing her age. She didn't look a day over 20. But these lines told a different story. She was probably closer to forty.

"Your teachers will give you your books and things you will need for their classes when you arrive tomorrow morning. All your belongings from your previous housing has also been brought here," she said, stopping at the large doors leading to the Dining Hall. Reyler looked up at them. Engraved in them was a carving of Nyx, the wood showing her beauty. He couldn't be sure, but he knew instantly who she was, even without having someone tell him. Neferet pushed open the doors, letting the lights and all the attention fall on her. The Hall got eerily quiet and all of the students stared at them."Listen everyone," she announced.

"These are our two newest fledglings that have just arrived tonight. I hope you will be kind to them and show them the ways of our Goddess, Nyx," she continued. The great woman turned to them and whispered, "I must leave you now." After that comment she turned and left the Dining Hall.

Rein just stood there, baffled. ~Bitch! You just leave us?~, she thought. She continued staring. Reyler laughed. ~I know right?, he said. Rein turned to him.

"What did you just say," she whispered. "I said I know right," he replied, grinning at her.

"That's what I thought," she said, exasperated.

"Is there a problem with that,' he asked. "Yes! I didn't say anything! I thought it!! Geez," she yelled. By then anyone who wasn't staring at them, now was. Rein's voice rang clear through the enormous hall. Reyler stood there, blind sighted. He hadn't expected anything abnormal would have happened as Vampyres. Well other than the obvious. The two teens re-structured themselves and continued talking through thoughts. ~How the hell are we able to do this? I wonder what it means~, Rein thought back. Reyler laughed. Without wasting another second he darted for the food line. His stomach didn't allow him for further communication, not when all it was focused on was feeding itself. ~May as well get this over with~, Rein continued, following her brother. Reyler's plate was soon stacked high as was capable. It threatened to fall over with even the slightest movement.

Rein on the other hand grinned. ~OH MY GAWD! WE DON'T HAVE TO DRINK BLOOD~, she thought to him. She laughed as she actually saw the food. It was all healthy food. She continued to stack food on her plate as her brother had. She shrugged. ~Oh great. No burgers~, she thought, laughing. Reyler grinned at her.

"What's with the healthy food," he asked, unaware of his surroundings. He was completely focused on food. Rein shrugged once more.

"Don't know. But seriously does it look like I care," she asked, finally filling her plate with food. The two of them walked away from the food line, slowly. They were being careful not to drop their precariously stacked plates. Rein felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. There was a cute little kid with long dark brown hair and green eyes. He smiled at them, mostly at her.

"Hi I'm Alex Newton! You're Rein right? I'm Alex Newton. 3rd Former," he asked, still smiling. Rein stared at him for a short while.

"Uh..um yes that's me. How do you know my name," she asked confused. Alex perked down a little. "Oh well Neferet told Zoey, that's the leader of the Dark Daughters, that new students were expected. I just happened to be next door," he said, scratching the back of his head. He turned to Reyler. "And you're her twin right? Reyler," he asked, still smiling.

Reyler nodded slowly. "Yeah that's me," he said.~This guy is weird~, he thought. Rein stifled her laughter. ~Yeah? No shit! F-ing Stalker~

"Dark Daughters? What's that," she asked, her eyes brightening up a little.

Alex smiled. "Oh the Dark Daughters is a school sanctioned group led by the High Priestess-in-training. They do rituals with the whole group and it strengthens our spirit," he replied. Rein smiled slightly.

"Yeah that sounds fun," she continued. ~I suppose it couldn't hurt~ Alex laughed. "You have to talk to Zoey and at the next ritual, you must swear to be Authentic for Air, Faithful for Fire, Wise for Water, Empathetic for Earth, and Sincere for Spirit. I'm also a member," he explained.

"Awesome," she said, almost smiling.

Rein looked confused. She felt something rubbing up against her leg.

"What the hell is that," she shouted. Rein looked down and pulls up a cat. "Awwwwwwwwwwww! He is so cute," she cooed, gushing.

Alex smiled at her. 'Wow! I can't believe you already have a cat. And it's your first day too," he said, nearly jumping up and down with excitement. Reyler sulked.

"Man, I want one," he said, going to sit down at the table. Rein and Alex did the same. He had found an empty table and it was faraway form everyone else too.

After they sat down, Rein picked her cat up again. She eyed him up and down.

"I shall call him.......SALEM," she yelled again. She scratched his ears. The black cat purred at her, his green eyes shining. Reyler laughed.

"I wanna hold him. Can I," he asked, stretching his arm out towards her. Rein picks him up again and hands him Salem. The black cat yowled and twisted. Rein set him back down on the table. Salem hissed. Reyler pulled his arm back before it could be torn off by the hissing tom.

"Geez! Neferet was right when she said the cats picked us," he said laughing. ~Evil Little Sexy Bitch~ Rein laughed.

"Thanks for talking to us," Reyler said.

"No problem Rein, Reyler," Alex said never taking his eyes off Rein. Reyler turned to look out the window. The rain was just beginning to pour down. It was his favorite part. ~It looks like something is going to happen. Maybe~ Reyler picked his empty tray up and rose from the table. He set his tray on top of the trash can. He set off to walk to the dorms, outside.

"Later sis! Bye Alex," he said, not looking back at them.

"Uuum...Bye," she said. Her face went from indifferent to horror struck. ~Bu_ But you're leaving me? With him?~ Rein gave Alex a a quick smile. ~Well if you want to go then hurry up!~ Reyler slowed down to let Rein catch up with him. ~Wait! Where are we going? I still haven't eaten yet ya know?~ Rein rolled her eyes, deciding to stay put and suffer. She sighed. ~Whatever...See ya later~ Reyler chuckled as he continued down the halls. He found the door to the outside of the building, leading to the center of the campus. ~I'm going to play in the rain~ He laughed. His sister's name was Rein and yet HE was the one going to the rain. It made him cackle and he quickened his pace. ~Kay whatever. Just don't die!~ At this point Rein had been dragged away bye Alex. He was apparently taking her to meet some of his friends. Salem was following close behind her, meowing. ~~Don't worry I won't~ He laughed again and entered the courtyard, letting the rain fall around him. ~Same to you. Please don't die of boredom!~ Rein laughed internally. ~ha ha ha...SAVE ME!!~ ~Not a chance~

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I know it wasn't that good, but please just wait, it'll get better I PROMISE!**

**Response:**

**Lizzie: Thanks! You're reviewing makes me want to keep writing. Plus..... I do enjy writing it XD**


	3. Chatter and Dancing

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I've been getting. I was favorited again as an author and for this story! I'll be writing another one soon, about something TOTALLY different :)**

**Here; enjoy it. **** Not too much though....**

Reyler grinned as he ran around in the rain. His face and hair were soaked as were his clothes. He felt like dancing in the rain. Which was completely ironic.

Meanwhile, Rein was being dragged over to Alex's small group of friends. There were about four or five if them. One of them was a slender dark haired girl, with piercing violet eyes. Her mark was completely filled in and she even had a few tattoos streaming across her face. Rein stared at her in astonishment. There was no way that she was a full-fledged vamp. Bu there was also no way she was an ordinary fledgling either. She would have to keep her eyes on her, to watch and understand her.

The next was a guy wearing a sweater. He was completely hot and it made eain want to drool just staring at him. He had long black hair and piercng ice blue eyes. It wasn't too bad though, now that she found some one who wasn't ugly and totally made her happy just looking. She saw a simple completely contrified girl sittng near the gay boy and tried not to laugh. She reminded ehr a bit of her self. The last girl was a mocha colored chick with amazing featuress. Rein was almost jealous. Rein sighed, taking a seat beside Zoey, trying not to seem as nervous as she felt. It hadn't helped that her brother DITCHED her!! But she wouldn't worry about that now. She'd be by his dorm later, to take care of him.

The first to speak was Zoey. Her voice wasn't soft or sweet, but it also wasn't harsh. She seemed nice enough. "Hi. I'm Zoey, leader of the Dark Daughters. This is Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erik, and you already know Alex." The violet eyed girl motioned with her hand to each of the fledglings at the table. Each one of them waved to her and Rein smiled nervously.

"Girl!!! Those shoes are TOOOO CUUUUUUUUTE!!!" Shaunee pointed at the new arrival's shoes and giggled. Erik and Alex both laughed at the mocha colored girl's comment. Both of them were ready to fall off the chair laughing.

Rein smiled and looked down at her cowboy boots. "Thanks. Can I sit here," she asked, and without waiting for an answer sa down between Erik and Shaunee. "Do we have to wear uniforms here?" She looked around at the table, feeling slightly out of place.

Zoey laughed at Rein. "Sure I don't care. It IS America here," she laughed. Her dark hair flowed behind her as she rolled her neck. "So Alex tells us you have a twin. Er... Reyler? Where is he?" She sighed, looking over at Stevie Rae. Suddenly the country girl just burst into laughter and was silenced by every one at teh table staring at her. "Oops Sorry Ya'll!" Zoey shook her head.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we were in America," Rein shouted honestly. "Bu about those uniforms....."

Zoey laughed, shaking her head again. It seemed that this entire table was insanity to say the least. "Oh yeah! We do have to wear uniforms. BUT it's okay! Cuz we can add whatever we want to it, like scarves, boots, necklaces all that good stuff."

Reyler laughed silently from outside the building. His siter was totally insane.... and it made him laugh.

Rein groaned. "Oh great! uniforms..... We didn't have to wear them at ur old school... And yes I have a twin! But fortunately for me, he is currently wandering the campus by himself." She turned to her right side, and picked up her cat, Salem. "And thi is Salem. Isn't he so adorable," she asked, snuggling him up to her chest and cooing. Ren felt his purring and smiled.

"I'm sure you'll get used to the uniforms. They aren't that bad," she said, grinning. "He is? Well that's disspaointing! I really wanted to meet the twin vampyre fledglings," she laughed, rolling her neck.

~GAH! She does that too much! Why the HELL does she keep doing that?~

~Why what? Just shut up! I DON'T want to hear it! I am playing in the rain! Okay? Now shush!~

~Rain? What? I though you said.... you're PLAYING!!! I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU REYLER!!!~

Reyler snickered and then just continued to simply dance. It made him feel so connected as the rain and winds whipped around him. A storm was coming.

Zoey stared at Salem, intrigued. "Oh my Goddess!! That cat's so friggin adorable!!!!!" Her violet eyes gleamed as she stared at him. Rein looked at the Dark Daughter's leader. "Okay! I know! NOW GIMME MY CAT!!!" she shouted this as she reached for him. "Sorry. I just like to have him around!," she laughed again and then scratched her back casually. Rein blushed at Zoey's twin vampyres remark. "You'll get to meet him sooner or later. That is, if I don't kill him first," she said with an evil grin.

~I hope you heard that!~

"I'm so happy about Salem, which explains my outburst. I just found him about thirty seconds ago!!"

~ I just DID happen to hear it! That's Amazing! And I have to show you something later....~

~Why do I not like your tone of thought? You didn't find a dead body did you?~

~No Nothing like that. You'll see when you come by later~

~Kay~

"Okay! that'd be great," she said smiling. "My Nala is wandering the campus. She normally eats with me though..." Her voice trailed of as she dwelled inside her own thoughts.

"Nala sounds like a cutie!! Hey uhh Shaunee....? Do you happen to have a cat," she asked, glancing around and noticing she was the only one with a cat at the table with her. Zoey giggled. "She is! She likes to scold me alot though.. Like a mother sort of...."

Shaunne grinned." Yep! I sure do girl! His name is Beezelbub! He is really adorable! But he's grumpy and really moody too," she explained, giggling. _What the hell? is everyone here like super giggles the great? _ "Ummmm... Where am i staying," Rein asked, feeling a tad bit sleepy and setting Salem on her lap. She stroked his abck while awiting an answer from the people at the table. Alex adn Erik ere immersed in a conversation about some play being put on. Rein tried to listen, but as she moved closer, Zoey tapped on her shoulder. "Huh?"

" I believe you're staying with-" Her voice was cut off by Shaunne as she screamed. "ME!!!!!! It's going to be so much fun to have a roomate!!" A giggle burst through her lips.

Rein smiled. "Awesome! I can't wait!"

~Yay we get uniforms! NOT! But it's still gona be okay! We can add anything with them and I already have an idea for my uniform tomorrow~

Shaunee miled. "You want to go see our rom now," she asked, beginning to stand up. Rein nodded, picking up her tray.

~Yay!!! I can't wait!! Uhh... seriously? Uniforms are gay!....Which would be....? Wait I don't want to know...keep it to yourself...~

~Good! Cuz I wasn't going to tell you anyways! Later Rya... I mean Reyler! This is definitely going to take awhile...~

~Okay! Let me know when I can come over....~

Shaunee shook her ehad. Rein just seemed so out of it... "Okay! Let's get going then." She picked up her tray and threw away what reamined on it, setting the tray gently on the top of the trash can. She latched her arms onto Rein's, dragging her away from teh table. "It was nice meeting ya'll!" Rein grinned, while standing up on her own and pulling her arm out of Shaunee's grasp. "So who is this Nyx lady? I mean I've never heard of her..." Rein's voice was soft. The entire goup of people laughed, waving. Alex shouted after tehm as tehy went up to the staircase, "Nice meeting you too Rein!"

Erik sat there watching Rein be dragged away. A smile graced his face, making him blush almost.

**A/N: Okay it got better, plus the writing style changed! So what do you guys think?**

**I enjoyed it XD There's a bit more romance to come too!!**

**Lizzie: Thanks for reviewing, as always. YOu're the only one, but it makes my day.**


	4. Nothing Happens for Nothing

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: Alright everyone, this is the longest chapter yet and you're gonna like it. It's sorta fillers though. Don't kill me!!!! XD**

Shaunne guided Rein up the steps. She heard the newbie's question and laughed. "Nyx is our goddess. You'll learn about her in Vamp. Sociology..... The teacher is really cool." Shaunee sounded excited. it might have been because she was getting a roomate, or maybe just because soemone new was here. Rein didn't know, but she did like her.

"Who are the teachers? How many do we have," both questions simply flew out of her mouth. She smiled nervously, laughing. Shaunee grinned. "Don't be embarassed about your questions! Well, The Vamp. Sociology teacher is Neferet. Blake teaches Poetry and Lenobia is the horse lady," she laughed at her own comment. "I think you'll like Proffessor Blake though." A smile crossed her face again.

"Why is that," Rein asked, stopping her trekk up the stairs. They had better almost be there! Her legs were growing tired!

"Cause that is one FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE vamp!" Shaunee moaned, squirming as if a bug was moving across her skin. Rein looked at her roomate weirdly. "Alrighty then. You have fun with that. So anyways.... um... what all can we have inside our dorms," she asked, continuing the burning trip up the stairs. _You'd think they might consider getting an elevator. _

"You can have pretty much anything! They're pretty care-free about that sorta thing." Shaunee leaped up to the next set of stairs. "THIS is our floor! I am so excited about it. Wait until you see our room!!" Her black curls bounced as she bounded up to the last step, opening the last door of Rein's painful journey up the stairs.

"Oh.... cool." She looked around, following Shaunee down the surprisingly wide hallway. "AWWWW CRUD! I left all my stuff in my truck!!! oh... and do I need to put my uniform on now," she asked, slamming her hands down against her thighs.

"No! Not until tomorrow! Goddess!! It's not like you have to sleep in the things!!! Plus everything has already been taken and put in your room. The vamps are like really organized. It's scary soemtimes," she explained, smijlign as she pulled out a key from her small leather purse. It was decorated with pink lace.

"Wow. Is this our stop? Oh my goodness!! FINALLY! I can stop walking!!!" Rein was being overdramatic, but she couldn't help it. It had been a huge walk up here and an even longer drive. What else was she supposed to feel? She imagined her legs were screaming at her. "Wait a second... How did my stuff get here? i locked my truck before I came inside," she asked, gasping in astonishment. A look of utter shock was upon her face.

"It's like I said. The adult vamps are FREAKISHLY organized. Neferet arranged it though. She is creepy with all the ways she can do things," she said, laughing. "Like my key," she asked, holding it up.

"Sure...." Much quieter she said," I'm not so sure I like Neferet..." She looked away from Shaunee, waiting for her to unlock the black wooden door. As soon as she heard the door click, Rein was up off the wall, rushing in to find the bed that looked the neatest. She walked in staring, her eeys wide with surprise. "This is our room?!!? HOLY CRAP! It's bigger than me and Reyler's HOUSE! That's Crazy," she exclaimed, trying to not laugh at her own stupidity.

Shaunee giggled softly. "yeah well... you know. They definitely spoil us here. And to think, I had this whole place myself," she muttered, flopping down on the bed nearest the far window. A Twilight Movie Poster was up on it above her bed.

"Yeah? Me and Reyler had to share a room. I don't even think it was legal. Our parents didn't care. They friggin remodeled their room, making it like som ultra sweet ass thing, and kind of kicked my room in. I had to move all my stuff to Stinky's room...." She stared around, the walls were white, but she could live with that, all she had to do was attack the room with soem ultra sweet posters. "Then we both got Marked and our parents disowned us. They're a part of the 'People of the Faith'. We were never in it. Bunch of bitches.." Rein was trying to not get angry, but her anger level was rising.

Shaunee seemed to notice this and looked at her. "I was never into that shit either. That's just bull!! Girl? You need to like lay down or something? You sure seem like it..."

"No I'm okay.... My parents just piss me off that's all. Trust me," she said, reassuring her new roomate. The mocha teenage laughed unsure of waht was going to happen next.

"So anyways... What kind of food do you eat? I know it's aweird question, but still, I wanna know!" She grabbes a bright pink nail file and began trimming her nails down while she awaited my answer.

"Uhh... I don't know...Food? I like almost everything. Reyler's the same way. I guess it runs in the family,' she explained, shrugging her shoulders. Shaunee stopped filing for a second and looked at her, laughing. "Good! That won't be any problem here. Although... the vamps like us to be all healthy eaters while we are going through the Change. So that might be a problem if you absolutely can't stand the stuff......" Rein shook her head, grinning. "No doubt! So like, what is there to do for fun around here? Like on the weekends and stuff?"

"Well most of us just hang out around the lounges with our friends and stuff... and of course, stare at hot guys," she said, smirking. Rein giggled quietly. "Well DUH! But I mean can we like go of campus? Is that allowed," she asked, laughing.

Shaunee nodded. "Yeah we can go off campus. But most of us don't. The People of the Faith are always watching the streets. It's so annoying. When we do leave though, we're required to cover our Marks," she said, smiling. She pulled up her shirt slightly, showing her stomach. It was decently toned. Then she pulled the sdie of her jeans down a bit, revealing her Mark. "That's mine. It's cute huh," she asked, letting go and finishing up her nails. "Yeah! Mine's a bit weird. But I still like it. Hey, I heard some kids talking about a ritual tonight? What's that about? Like what is it I mean," she asked, grinning.

Shaunee smiled. "Yeah. Zoey is doing a Full Moon Ritual this evening. I have an affinity for fire, so I have to be there. You and your brother should come too!" Her voice got really excited and happy towards the end.

"That sounds pretty cool! Let me call him! I'm sure he won't mind going," she said, pulling out her phone. She dialed his number, and didn't press send.

~Reyler! Listen!!~

"Hey! Yeah, they have like this thing tonight, a Ritual I think it's called. Shaunee, my new roomate, said we should go. Plus there will be cute girls for you t annoy," she said, knowing he could hear everything she was sayng aloud. She wasn't quite sure she wanted to let her new roomate know that she could talk to her brother mentally. It isn't something normal, not even in the Vamp world.

"Sure why not," he said aloud, walking inside the building finally. He had passed out on a bench under an oak tree and was already soaking wet from dancing in the rain. Who cared though? He sure didn't! It made him feel so much better than normal. Like he was free among the winds, blowing across the lands. He shook his dark blonde hair out, laughing at his sister.

Rein grinned. "He said he'd come!" She tucked her phone into her back pocket stifling her laughter. She couldn't help it. It was hilarious at how easily Shaunee had been fooled.

~I didn't even push a button!!~

~Nice Sis...Hilarious~

"That's great," Shaunee shouted, kicking her feet in the air. "Does this mean i get to meet the mysterious brother of yours," she asked slyly grinning.

"He ain't mysterious. And if you want to? I don't care. He isn't THAT much fun." She thought for a minute, shaking her multi-colored hair. The blonde, brown and black all shimmering into one long strand. "Wait......Does this mean I have to wear my uniform," she asked. Shaunee nodded. "Yep! Need any help," she asked, laughing.

"Nope. I've already got this planned out to the pin needle," she said, grinning. Shaunee laughed and watched as she grabbed a bag and headed into the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't to bad, it wasn't superb either. But hey, it WAS a SCHOOL bathroom. What more would you expect? And this one had a shower...

Rein quickly opened up her bag, unzipping it. She pulled out her black uniform tanktop, a medium length skirt, and black leather boots. They would reach up to her knees. Even quicker, she had her jeans and long sleeved shirt off and was into her new uniform. Rein slowly turned as she looked into the mirror. Her green eyes shined against her sun touched skin. A giggle burst from her and she stepped out of the bathroom. "Well?"

"DAMN GIRL!!! You're looking good! Workin them boots! Love it!" Shaunee was a fashion queen. She would seem like teh type to know when new fashions were in and which ones were out.

Reyler saw an image of what his sister was wearng and growled. He was overprotective of heer. And eh also couldn't believe she was wearing that.

~NO!! I won't let you!! I won't~

~Yes! Too late!~

Rein laughed. "Thanks. I know they are awesome! My dumbass parents said hell no, but um who the fuck paid for it? Me! So I don't want to hear it." She had the total bad girl lok down, along with the attitude.

Reyler sighed, growling again. He had just gotten out of the shower and was wearing a towel, sitting on his enw bed. His roomate, Erik Night, was already gone. To the Ritual actually. He lay out , splayed across his bed.

~Should I get ready and start getting dressed?~

~Yeah i guess so...?~

"It's a DAMN good thing you did too! Are we meeting you brother there? Or just going to walk over and go to his dorm," Shaunee asked, smiling.

"We're gonna meet him there. I don't feel like going to see his new room. Do you know who his roomy is? I hope it's someone hot!" She nearly squealed at teh answer.

"I think it's Erik Night," she replied, thinking. "Yeah. It is. He's Zoey's Ex-Boyfriend. I also now the room number if you need it..."

She shook her head. "No that's alright. I don't care yet..." Rein tried to hid her blush, and Shaunee didn't seem to have noticed it. Which was good. Very Good. "Why ex," she asked non-chalantly.

Shaunee sighed as if she didn't want to think about it. "Well, when you call your girlfriend a slut, it tends to happen. You remember him right? The tall, black haired sixth former? With those god-save-me-they're-so-sexy ice blue eyes?" She seemed to think he was the hottest thing on the planet. She smiled grimly, despite her words.

~ I'll meet you at the ritual! And stay OUT of my thoughts until I say so. I don't want you snooping all in my personal life!!~

~Whatever! Like I care! I'll have my surprise with me~

Reyler grabbed his black long sleeved dress shirt, and threw on a pair of jeans, not wanting to dress up too much. He wasn't much for that. He grabbed a towel, and rubbed his shoulder-length hair dry. He was quick at everything he did. Almost everything. Then, rushing into the bathroom, he found his eyeliner. Yes. His EYELINER! So what if he wore it? Most chicks thought it was hot. And the ones that didn't, he wasn't interested in. He put it on and then ran out the door, having only six minutes to get there. His surprise in his hands, he was gone out the room.

Rein was already downstairs waiting on the outside of the dorm rooms. The ground underneath her boots wasn't too soggy since the small storm earlier, but it still annoyed her, so she decided to sit down along side a wall. Shaunee stood by her, not wanting to mess up her clothes. She stopped petting Salem and smiled upwards toward the dusky colored cat leaped out of her lap and onto the wall, moving across its lengths.

"Somebody's a grumpy kitty..." Shaunee smiled.

"Oh he just said we were being too loud and noisy. So he walked off for some quiet," Rein explained smiling to her friend. Shaunee smiled. "Of course. I think we'll be god friends Rein.... Wait a second.... How the hell did you know what Salem was saying," she shouted, staring.

"Okay? Uhhh I don't know......? I just sort of KNEW! Is that not normal or something? All I did was focus on him and he just sort of spoke to me I guess..." Rein was stamering over her own tongue.

"OMG!!!! I think you have an affinity for animals Rein! Or at the very least cats! You are so lucky!! I can control fire! Isn't that sweet?" She seemed more excited about this than Rein was.  
"Really? You're Fire? COOL! I think I am going to like this vamp thing more than I thought," she said, grinning. Rein leaped up and hugged Shaunee, both of them were jumping up and down. She decided to not tell Reyler what was going on. It'd be another of surprise revealed when they got to the ritual. Which started in about 3 minutes. Well, Shaunee had to be there at 5 A.M. So that meant 3 minutes for Shaunee, 30 for Rein. Both girls stood there, waiting for the arrival of Reyler.

"If your brother doesn't hurry up, I swear! He will miss my fine ass leaving," she laughed, shaking her hea.

"I know! Gah!! I wish he'd just GET DRESSED! It's really not that hard," she teased him even though he wasn't there. Salem pounced on her leg, grinning up at her,

**A/N: Now for Chapter Five. The next one is going to be longer, and have SOOO many plot twists :D**

**Lizzie: My fave reviewer! O.O I am scared.... rabid fangirls *shakes head* jk Thanks again!**

**Glad you like it XD**


	5. Interesting is Interesting

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: Thanks guys! I am sort of disappointed with this chapter, but it came out better than I thought it would. **

**Responses**

**Lizzie: Eat me? Why would you eat me . Then you'd NEVER get an update! XD**

**Silver: Thanks for Reviewing :) I'm glad people are enjoying it so much :P**

**Goldy: meh bestie is here!! yay! thanks for reading even though it isn't your sort of thing XD**

**NOW, here is what you get :) READ READ READ**

Rein

Rein and Shaunee stopped in front of Nyx's statue, looking around, Salem at their side. Reaching down, the twin began petting her cat's head, giving his ears a light scratch. She fet around with her hands, smiling. "I hope he gets here soon... I am NOT waiting here all night just for him." She cackled slightly. Shaunee simply shook her head.

As she moved her hand away from Salem, she felt a sharp sting in her hand and then an all out pain that surged through her arm, causing her to latch onto it. Using her left arm, she instinctively squeezed it, gasping. Her tan face twisted in pain. "AGHHHH!!! Shaunee.... What's wrong with me," she asked, screaming.

Rein looked down, a few tears rolling off her face. She saw a black bird, perched on the statue of their goddess. She stared at it. "Shaunee.... what. the. hell. is that thing," she asked, staring in horror. Her blue eyes shifted to the mark on her hand. It started to desperately burn. Looking down, Rein noticed a large violet welt had appeared on the back of her hand. It was leaking a strange orange and red mixture that looked very much so like blood and some sort of puss.

Shaunne stared at it, looking majorly confused. "Uhhh maybeb you should go have someone fix that or gop to the nurse... I think Neferet is good with healing too," the mocha colored girl said, lightly touching the welt. She picked up a few drops of the orange and red liquid, shaking it of furiously. "EWWW! Nasty! To the extreme," she screamed, wiping her fingers on the ground.

Rein laughed slightly and then smacked the black bird away with her uninjured hand. She heard Salem let out a hiss and smiled down at him. She could see its black eyes staring at her. They were almost caluclating, like they were plotting against her. "I'll be fine. I just need to stop the blood from coming outta this nasty thing," she said, reassuring both of them. Rein clenched her teeth as she pulled out a tissue from her pocket and held it down on her hand. "I swear if that bastard doesn't get here.... I'm going to murder him," she muttered, looking out into the darkness.

Shaunne giggled.

Reyler

Reyler strolled up the sidewalk, grinning from ear to ear. He had a small light brown cat. She had black stripes and bright blue eyes and a white tail. Her name was Illiria and she was so special to him. As he walked, his sister quickly came into his vision, and the way she was dressed almost surprised him. But he'd been around her long enough to expect this kind of thing.

Reyler himself wore something much different. His long black hair was wet from his recent shower and his face glowed with excitement. The fledgling's ice blue eyes had a similar glow. The clothing he wore was simple. He wore black jeans, that hugged his legs well, though not too much. He needed to breathe. His shirt was a simple somewhat tight black shirt with some sort of insignia on it. He wore a silver chain around his neck along with a small green gemstoned necklace. It was the way he was.

He stopped in front of his ssiter and her apparent friend, staring in slight horror. "What the frick happened?! I leave you for not even a full day and you're already in pain... Why am I not surprised," he asked shaking his head. "Tell me what happened...."

_Do I want to know,_ he asked himself, careful to keep it to himself. He didn't want her wrath.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rein rolled her eyes. "Shut up you loser. Some stupid ass bird bit me! I didn't do this to myself, THANK YOU," she said, sticking her tongue out, and glaring at him. Her head turned back to the sky, where that ird had flown off. _I'll get you. Stupid Bastard,_ she thought, hoping it could hear her.

Shaunee glanced at Rein, and then, pulling out her cell phone, glanced at that too. "Hey Rein. I have to go. It's time for me to take my place. I'm fire, you know how it is. I'm just hot like that," she said, giggling again. Leaning in to her new friend's ear she whispered," And your brother is FIIIIINNNE." The mocha fledgling turned and walked off into the temple.

Rein stifled her laughter, while Reyler stared at them looking very confused.

"What'd I miss," he asked, holding his hands out.

"Nothing don't worry about it," she said. "Just give me something else to hold this, like a band aid or something." She winced as her hand moved from the welt. "And who's your little friend," she asked, motioning to Illiria.

Hearing his sister's words, Reyler pulled out a band aid. "Why do I even have one in there," he asked, shaking his head. "Never mind. DON'T tell me. I just don't need to know." Reyler smirked, his blue eyes full of anticipation. He handed his sister the band aid and then looked down at his cat. She was purring loudly.

Illiria brushed up against her fledgling's leg, begging for attention.

"This is Illiria. She's MY surprise. The one I said I had." Reyler picked her up, showing off her beauty, while some how managing to scratch her head.

Rein took the band aid and swiftly unwrapped it, stuffing the wrapping in her jean pockets. She laid the band aid over the welt, feeling much more relieved now that it was covered. "Aww! She's so cute! Can I hold her," she asked, smiling at the pretty cat.

Reyler grinned. "I suppose, though don't be surprised if she claws at you. i heard they do that sometimes," he warned, flipping his black hair.

Rein reached down and in doing so, scooped the brown cat up into her warm and welcoming arms. She could feel the small squish as her arms met the cat's fur and Illiria purred, Rein almost did the same. She felt a strange nagging feeling coming from within her and as Rein concentrated more on it, she soon realized that it wasn't her own feelings, but the cat in her arms. The brunette grinned. "She says she's hungry. You didn't feed her? Nevermind, You don't have to answer. She will," the tan girl grinned, laughing wildly.

Both Shaunee and Reyler looked at his sister like she was a complete weirdo, though they both knew she was. "What? I didn't say anything out of the ordinary," she said, laughing.

Reyler looked at his sister, grinning still. "I know. That's the point. It isn't an oddity for you to act this way. You know, normally that's scary," he explained, his clothes almost feeling tighter. He shook his head and then looked down, hearing a soft growl. he looked down, seeing her cat Salem staring at Illiria cautiously. "What's his deal," he asked, pointing to the black cat. He knew the cat was grumpy, but geez.

"Oh shut up Salem!" She waited a moment before hearing a soft _meowpf_ and laughed. "No I am not replacing you with her. Just come here. Reyler, you take your adorable cat," she commanded, reaching down to grab him while handing over Illiria. The blue eyes kitten seemed to brighten as she went near her fledgling. She shared a lot of love for him.

Shaunee looked at Reyler for a second before giggling and grinning. Then she turned her chocolate gaze to her new friend. "Hey I have to go in there and get set up," she muttered. I'll see you in there, stay where I can see you," she teased, turning to the temple behind them. The twins watched her leave and then turned back to each other.

It was Reyler who said it, but Rein realized it first. "The sky is really pretty tonight," he said, smiling. His ice blue eyes had wandered to the sky and he couldn't help but feel in awe. It was a magnificent sight. The sky was a deep purple, near midnight blue or black. Reyler could see the moon shining brightly off to the side, somewhere behind a few trees. It seemed bigger than normal to him, but he didn't know if it was because his vision had increased since he had become a fledgling. Every little star could be seen by him and he didn't want to know what it would look like in a less populated place where the stars were rumored to be seen better. It was like a snowstorm of stars, making it impossible to just see one. You had to see them all and Rein could see the same thing.

Outside of the sky though, most of the students had assembled in the temple. There were only a few fledglings outside of the temple and even they were headed down the sidewalks surrounded by gardens of lavish beauty. It must have cost thousands of dollars just for each stupid garden surrounding every sidewalk.

Rein laughed. "So you found those clothes all on your own? Or did your new roomate pick them out for you," she teased, her electric blue eyes flashing. She obviously wanted something.

Reyler simply grinned. "Who Erik? No way. He doesn't dress like this. You should know too. All that time I could see you were drooling over him when you went to go check out your dorm," he said, laughing manaically, though he was completely kidding about it.

Rein's face began fuming and her tan skins was on the verge of turning crimson from both embarassment and anger."I did not DROOL! Shut up!" Salem hissed at her fledglings twin and Rein picked him up, strokng his pelt so as to calm the cat down.

"We should get inside," he said, watching the courtyard become suddelnly empty. Rein nodded and together the two of them walked into the temple for their first meeting.

**A/N: What'd ya think? Yeah I know I said juicy, but Rein having that power is juicy right? The real juciyv stufff I SWEAR is in Chapter Six! Please Read and Reveiew!**


End file.
